Les merveilleuses aventures des sœurs Ispasrien
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: Imaginez ce que serait le monde si Lily n'était jamais sortie avec James... Ah mais du coup, Harry Potter n'existerait pas... Et du coup, Voldemort ne serait pas mort... Mais du coup, ya pas d'histoire... Et du coup, bah, y s'passe rien. Fic complètement nawak écrite il y a trèèèès longtemps avec une pote. Désolé d'avoir ainsi maltraité tes personnage, JK. (en fait non, on kiffe)
1. Le train qui n'en fini pas

En une chaude journée de ce début septembre, deux jeunes filles couraient le long d'un quai où était stationné un long train rouge rempli d'adolescents plus boutonneux les uns que les autres. L'aînée l'avait bien remarqué, qu'ils avaient tous des gueules de cons. Elles entrèrent juste à temps dans l'un des wagons, juste avant que le train ne parte. Parties à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, elles aperçurent deux garçons, un brun et un roux, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Arrivées à leur hauteur, la plus jeune ne put se retenir :

\- Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, t'as vu Tapadnon, on a trouvé celui qui a le plus de boutons !

\- Pétajdeplon, tu sais qu'ils peuvent t'entendre ?

Cette histoire commence bien…

Bouton-man observa les deux jeunes dégénérées mentales, incrédule.

\- Z'êtes qui ?

\- T'as pas d'nom, dit l'aînée avec un air blasé

\- Bien sûr que si j'en ai un, c'est Ron mon nom, et puis je t'ai demandé d'abord, d'abord !

\- Non mais… c'est comme ça que je m'appelle…

\- Gné ?

\- Je m'appelle Tapadnon.

\- Et moi c'est Pétajdeplooooooon ! annonça la cadette en gesticulant (et en se prenant les murs)

\- Pétaj…

\- Oui, Tapa ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Maiiiiiis.

Le roux réprima un rire.

\- Mais… mais c'est tout pourri comme noms !

\- Je t'emmerde, d'abord. C'est la faute aux auteuses, en plus.

\- Tapaaaaa… j'ai l'droit de parler maintenant ?

\- Non.

\- Maiiiis.

\- Et moi, je pue ? Telles furent les premières paroles du bruns que vous aviez oublié, de toute façon il avait qu'à pas fermer sa gueule depuis le début.

\- Oui, entre autre, rétorqua Tapadnon, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on t'ignore.

\- En plus t'es moche !

\- Pétaj, je t'avais pas dit de la fermer ?

\- Pardon…

\- Et tu t'appelles comment ?

\- …Émile-Louis.

\- Mais c'est moche !

\- Quand on s'appelle « Tapadnon », on a rien à dire, balança le brun avant de recevoir un énorme livre dans la tronche

\- Oh, mais c'est comme dans la chanson ! fit Pétajdeplon qui profitait du fait que sa sœur soit occupée à donner des baffes à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quelle chanson ?

\- Bah celle qui fait « Je m'appelle Émile-louis JOLIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

\- Demain, c'est décidé, dit Tapadnon laissant Émile-Louis se noyer dans son propre sang, j'investis dans des boules-quies.

\- Ou un bâillon… proposa Ron.

\- N'empêche, repris Tapa en regardant l'œuvre de son massacre, comment on peut donner un nom pareil à un gosse ?

\- Ben, mon père étant un drogué notoire et ma mère une habituée de la picole, ils ont trouvé que ça faisait bien. A la base, Émile c'est le nom de l'arrière-grand-père de mon oncle du côté de ma mère, et Louis c'est le frère de la demi-tante du beau-frère de mon père

\- Tapa, j'ai pas compris.

\- Tu perds pas grand-chose.

Soudain, quelque chose de grand et orange s'abattit sur le dos de Tapadnon. Cette dernière poussa un cri de stupeur et disparut sous un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et au regard malicieux (purée c'est une belle phrase mine de rien).

\- Hééééééé ! s'exclama Pétajdeplon en voyant sa sœur succomber sous le poids du jeune homme.

\- Frangin ! fit Ron en voyant son frère se jeter sur Tapadnon

\- Ouah, ça se remarque pas du tout, répliqua Émile-Louis.

Puis un second jeune homme aux mêmes cheveux roux et au même visage de sagouin apparut derrière le premier.

\- Oh mon dieu il se dédouble ! cira Pétaj.

\- Imbécile on est jumeaux !

Tout à coup, le premier se vit projeté à travers le compartiment et se rétamer sur la fenêtre du train.

\- T'es louuuuuuuuurd ! s'écria Tapa, en se relevant, le visage tout rouge.

\- Fred !

\- Aie.

\- Tapaaaa !

\- Ta gueule.

\- Maiiis !

\- J'ai mal.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois l'un de mes frères voler comme ça.

\- Ça a fait comme une fusée rouge qui a traversé la pièce.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Moi c'est George, et lui là-bas, c'est Fred.

\- Frod et Gerge ? C'est moi ou tout le monde à Poudlard porte un nom à la con ?

\- Fred et George, imbécile!

\- Et puis d'abord, fit Ron, moi j'ai un prénom normal...

\- Et bien on va y remédier, fit George (ou Fred, d'ailleurs, on ne sait pas trop). A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras « Ronny-Choupinou ».

A cet instant, on aurait dit que le regard de Ron pouvait transpercer une plaque de fonte.

\- Oh, Ronny-Choupinou est tout rouge ! fit remarquer Pétajdeplon.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Ouais, ajouta sa sœur aînée, on dirait une grosse tomate coiffée d'une botte de carotte.

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

\- Ooooh mais c'est cette chère Tapadnon ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux en voyant la jeune fille dans son état normal. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien jusqu'à ce que Fred se jette sur moi.

\- C'était pas une raison pour me balancer !

\- Tu préférais peut-être un coup de pied dans les valseuses ?

\- Euh… non, non, finalement balancé c'était bien.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde était installé dans le compartiment, et tous un peu serré parce qu'à six dans un compartiment à quatre, c'est pas génial. Les discutions allaient et venaient, Tapadnon avait dit une bonne quinzaine de fois à sa sœur cadette de se la fermer (ce qui est relativement peu pour ce laps de temps), cette dernière appelant toujours les jumeaux Frod et Gerge (ils sont foutus). Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans le compartiment.

\- Coucou ! C'est Drago qui a mis une perruque !

Tapadnon expulsa violemment le travesti en lui gueulant :

\- Non, c'est pas à ce moment de l'histoire que t'arrives !

A ce moment une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans le compartiment.

\- Coucou ! Moi c'est Hermione !… non vilaine madame, ne me frappez pas, je suis la vraie !

Tapa rengaina son bras.

\- Oh, elle est chouette ta perruque, je veux la même ! fit Pétaj en tirant sur les cheveux de la pauvre Hermione.

\- Aie aie arrête ça fait mal !

Tapa attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur et la tira si violemment que Pétaj tomba à terre.

\- Aaaaaaaaaieuuuh ! ça va pas ?!

\- Elle t'a dit que ça lui faisait mal.

\- Ouain !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? demanda Tapa à la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Demandé si poliment… Et bien, un garçon a perdu son crapaud, vous l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Bah oui bien sûr on a que ça à faire chercher des crapauds, en plus y'en a partout ici des crapauds, tout le monde ici est un crapaud, même toi t'es un crapaud !

\- Pétaj si tu pouvais la fermer ça nous ferait des vacances ! cria Tapadnon.

\- Crôa.

\- Ronny-Choupinou, tais-toi, fit George (ou Fred).

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Je suis plus grand que toi, alors je t'appelle comme je veux ! Nyahahaha…

\- Pourquoi, Seigneur, pourquoi j'ai eu des frangins comme ça…

\- Te plaints pas, Ronny-Ch… Ron ! dit joyeusement Pétajdeplon. T'aurais pu tomber sur Tapadnon.

\- T'as dit quelque chose toi ?

\- Euh non, non…

\- Trévoooooor !

\- Gné ?

Un garçon rondouillard débarqua d'un coup dans l'encadrement de la porte, bousculant au passage Hermione qui tomba sur Fred.

\- Salut ma jolie.

\- Hiiiii au secours ! Lâche-moi Fred !

\- Non, moi c'est George !

\- Ah pardon, je pensais…

\- Non en fait j'ai menti, c'est Fred.

\- Je croyais que c'était Gerge, moi… fit Pétajdeplon.

\- Hé-hooo ! je suis lààà ! fit le garçon qui venait d'entrer en agitant les bras.

\- Ah, salut gamin, dit Gerge (ou Frod) d'un air nonchalant en lâchant Hermione qui s'étala peu gracieusement sur le sol.

\- J'ai perdu mon crapaud.

\- Bah il est pas là, dégage, le menaça Tapa.

\- Euh ok ok mais… Il va bien, votre copain ?

\- Qui ?

Tapadnon se retourna et remarqua qu'Émile-Louis, que vous aviez encore oublié, s'était endormi la tête sur la vitre de la fenêtre et commençait à baver en abondance.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Pétaj.

\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'il pionce. Comme personne lui cause jamais, il doit se faire chier…

Le concerné répliqua un ensommeillé « chier, bande de cons… » et retourna au pays des rêves.

\- Et beh…

\- J'veux une cacahuète…

\- Ça vole pas haut.

\- Mur de brique…

\- Quelqu'un peut le faire taire ?

\- Loooooooooooooool

Et là, c'est le drame.

Tout se passa très vite. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Tapadnon avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à retirer la chaussure gauche de Ron et à la lancer à travers la pièce. Cette dernière atterrit sur la tête d'Émile-Louis qui s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! s'indigna Hermione.

\- Quitte à dormir, autant qu'il le fasse en silence, répondit-elle, une vilaine grosse veine tapant violemment sur sa tempe.

Le rondouillard entama alors une ultime tentative afin de se faire remarquer. Il sauta partout dans la pièce et donna des claques à presque tout le monde (sauf Émile-Louis, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas achever).

\- Je suis làààà ! J'exiiiiste ! Puisque personne n'a l'air de vouloir le savoir, je m'appelle NEVIIIIIILEEEUUUH ! Et j'ai PERDUUUUU mon CRAPAAAAAUUuUuUuUuD ! (tadaaa)

Certains applaudirent.

\- Quelle belle prestation.

\- Magnifique.

\- J'ai mal à la joue.

\- J'ai cru comprendre « Neville », « perdu » et « crapaud ».

\- T'as chopé l'essentiel.

Puis Tapadnon chopa Neville par le col.

\- T'as fini ?!

\- Euh oui oui oui pardon !

Elle le lâcha (un mort par jour, ça suffit). Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un gamin aux cheveux blond très clair genre moche flanqué de deux gorilles roses à cheveux… hein, c'est des humains, ça ?

\- Rentrez pas, y'a plus de place ! fit Tapadnon, coincée entre Neville et Ronny-Choupinou.

\- Ben je vais en faire, de la place.

Et sur ce, il balança Neville par la fenêtre – du moins, il essaya, car ledit Neville ne passait manifestement pas par ladite fenêtre. Alors après l'avoir décoincé (ce qui prit au moins un bon quart d'heure), il décida de balancer Émile-Louis à sa place, parce qu'il aimait pas sa tête.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'écria Hermione.

\- C'était mon oreille, lui fit remarquer George.

\- Ah, pardon.

\- Bof, c'est pas une grosse perte, ajouta Tapadnon. Par contre, ok pour faire de la place, mais avec toi et tes deux gardes du corps c'est pire qu'avant.

\- Rien à foutre. Moi, c'est Malfoy. Drago Malf…

\- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah il a un nom de meeeeeerde ! cria Pétajdeplon, en gesticulant et en donnant des baffes à tout le monde vu le manque de place.

\- Pétaj si tu veux pas suivre l'autre débile dehors, j'te conseille de continuer à la fermer, lui balança sa sœur.

\- D'accord…

\- Z'êtes qui, vous ? demanda alors le fameux Drago.

\- Ça te regarde ? lui lança Tapa en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Moi je m'appelle Pétajdeplon! Cria Pétajdeplon (sans déconner?).

\- Moi C'est Fred.

\- Et moi Georges.

\- Moi C'est Neville.

\- Moi je m'appelle Hermoine.

\- Vous allez tous le faire? Demanda Tapadnon.

\- Et lui, au fond, c'est Ronny-Choupinou, ajouta Georges (ou alors Fred, enfin peu importe).

\- Je m'appelle pas comme ça! Cria le plus jeune des roux.

\- Et encore c'est pas le pire, mais l'autre que tu as balancé dehors il s'appelle Emile-Louis, annonça Tapadnon.

\- Et après vous osez vous moquer de mon nom ? Vous avez tous des noms pourri, surtout le petit roux là, Ronny-Choupinou.

\- Mais je m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla Ron avant de s'effondrer sur la banquette qu'il inonda de larmes.

\- Ah bah bravo, fit l'un des jumeaux, tu l'as fait pleurer maintenant.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé aussi, rétorqua Tapa.

\- Oui, mais nous on a le droit, c'est notre frère, fit Frod.

\- Bah oui, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un petit frère si on peut pas le martyriser, continua Gerges.

\- Je suis Tapadnon, et j'approuve ce message.

Pendant que Ronny-Choupinou s'étouffait dans sa morve, tout le monde s'installa plus ou moins confortablement sur les banquettes et c'est alors qu'ils commencèrent une partie de belote magique. Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba, les lumières du train s'allumèrent, le temps passa, Hermione alla aux toilettes, Drago en profita pour lui piquer sa place, Neville perdit trois fois son crapaud dans sa poche, Petajdeplon se prit une bonne vingtaine de baffe de la part de sa sœur, Crabe et Goyle jouèrent à chifoumi parce que la belote c'est trop intello pour eux, Fred et George tentèrent de draguer Tapadnon, Tapadnon sorti son gourdin clouté de son sac et le garda près d'elle, au cas où.

De son côté, Emile-Louis, que vous aviez encore une fois oublié, mais on vous en veut pas vu que tout le monde le croyait mort, était toujours endormi pendant que son corps ballotait au gré du vent, accroché au loquet d'une des fenêtres du train quelques compartiments plus loin.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Le chariot de bonbons va-t-il passer ? Drago tentera-t-il de violer Hermione ? Emile-Louis va-t-il tomber et mourir ? Neville va-t-il manger son crapaud ? Tapadnon va-t-elle tuer quelqu'un ?

Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : Même moi je le sais pas !


	2. Le train qui n'est toujours pas fini

Un train qui roule, des paysages qui défilent, oh regardez on passe sous un pont, bref, nous sommes toujours dans le Poudlard Express, en direction de… Poudlard… Bon ok l'effet de suspense était pourri.

\- Rebelote magique.

\- C'est pas vrai encore ?! Tu triches !

\- Moi dans la famille Serpentard je voudrais le fils de pute.

\- Tu te trompes de jeu, là, Pétaj…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Atchoum !

\- A tes souhaits, lancèrent en chœur toutes les personnes présentes dans le wagon.

\- Croâ.

\- Oh, Trévor ! Tu es là !

Soudain, un événement très important se produisit ! Attention, tenez-vous bien à votre slip, voici la scène d'action du chapitre ! (Après, promis, il se passe plus rien)

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Qui veut des bonbons ?

\- MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlèrent tous les enfants en chœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

\- Ils déchirent trop, ces trucs ! Lança Neville en mordant dans une grenouille en chocolat qui se débattait dans ses mains. Celle-ci poussa un léger couinement de douleur quand le jeune garçon lui arracha la tête à coups de dents.

\- Moi par contre je trouve qu'il a un goût bizarre, mon gâteau… dit Ron en tentant de croquer dans une barre de couleur orange.

\- Essaye sans le papier autour, p'tit frère, ça sera peut-être mieux, lui répondit Fred (enfin je crois).

\- Dites, vous croyez pas qu'on aurait quand même dû payer la dame ? Demanda Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Mais non, attends ! On a tous moins de quinze ans, donc on est fauchés ! CQFD.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle aille se plaindre après ?

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû la manger aussi, fit Drago en grignotant de petits bonbons colorés.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore, toi ? Lui demanda Tapadnon.

\- J'attends que les deux autres zigotos aient fini leur partie de chifoumi, répondit le blond en désignant Crabe et Goyle.

\- Chi-fou-mi ! Fit Goyle.

\- Ah bah on est pas sorti, soupira Tapa.

\- Baaaaaaaah ! Hurla soudainement Neville.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! Hurla à son tour Pétajdeplon, apeurée par le cri de Neville.

\- Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ! Cria Georges (il me semble).

\- Non mais je me suis trompé ! En voulant manger une chocogrenouille, j'ai croqué dans Trévor !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah mon dieu mais c'est dégoutant ! Cria Hermione, dégoûtée.

\- T'es vraiment pas doué, lança Tapa.

Et dans la noirceur froide de la nuit, le train roulait. Il roulait vite, aussi vite qu'un train le pouvait. Dans les divers wagons, de nombreux adolescents vaquaient à leurs occupations plus ou moins intéressantes. Mais sinon, il ne se passe rien. En même temps, on vous avait prévenu.

Mais bon comme il y a quand même tout un chapitre à écrire, on va faire des efforts.

\- Dis, Tapa, commença Ron en mâchant une boule de gomme, tu es dans quelle maison toi ?

\- Ça te regarde? Lui répondit froidement la jeune fille.

\- Elle est à Gryffondor, comme nous ! S'exclama Fred (ou l'autre).

\- Sérieux ?! S'étonna Ron.

\- Cafteur ! J'vais t'tuer ! Cria Tapadnon en se jetant sur le jumeau rapporteur.

\- Noooooon, Tapaaaa ! Cria Pétajdeplon, connaissant assez bien sa sœur pour la savoir capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

\- Non, t'inquiète, c'est comme ça tous les jours, la rassura Georges (vu que l'autre, c'est Fred, logiquement). Ils peuvent pas se blairer.

\- Bah, et avec toi ? Demanda naïvement Hermione, trop occupée pour voir que Drago se servait dans sa réserve de bonbons.

\- Ah non, avec moi ça va, elle s'en prend toujours à Fred.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Dit alors Pétaj, l'air ahuri. Elle peut pas toujours taper sur le même vu que vous êtes les mêmes alors du coup c'est pas possible qu'elle sache qu'elle tape toujours sur le même alors du coup bah comment ça se fait ?

A ce stade de la conversation, une déconnexion générale se fit dans les cerveaux de chaque personne présente dans le compartiment. Une fois que Tapa eut suffisamment arraché de cheveux à Fred, celle-ci se tourna vers l'assemblée qui la fixait, un soupçon de terreur dans le regard.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Leur fit-elle d'un air menaçant.

\- Euh non non c'est bon…

\- Si, moi j'aimerais bien savoir comment une folle comme toi a pu être envoyée dans une maison aussi pourrie que Gryffondor, lança Drago avant de mordre dans une barre chocolatée appartenant autrefois à Pétajdeplon.

\- Tu tiens pas à ta vie, toi, lui répondit Fred en crachant ses dents.

\- Remarque, la connaissant, l'anecdote doit être marrante, pouffa Georges.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, elle a jamais voulu me dire ! Ajouta joyeusement la petite sœur de la folle.

Tapadnon inspira profondément, sentant qu'elle devrait y passer malgré toutes ses menaces et autres tentatives de meurtre. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et lança ses explications d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais comme je voulais pas parce que les mecs de cette maison avaient tous des sales tronches, je l'ai menacé de plusieurs choses, notamment le manger au petit dej avec des frites, le bruler ou le revendre à Emmaüs. Du coup, il m'a envoyée à Gryffondor.

Silence général.

\- … Finalement, c'est pas une si longue histoire que ça… Osa Hermione.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que ça serait marrant ! Ricana Georges.

\- Au secours ! Je veux sortir de ce compartiment ! Hurla Neville, qu'on avait un peu oublié dans tout ce bordel, parce qu'il s'était caché sous la banquette après l'attaque de Tapadnon sur Fred.

\- Aie ! Me pousse pas ! Hurla Pétaj, écrasée entre un mur et un Neville gigotant.

\- Aoutch ! C'était mon œil ! Cria Ron après sa rencontre avec le coude de Neville.

\- Si tu bouges, j'te crève, menaça Tapadnon au pauvre Neville qui retourna sous sa banquette en tremblant.

C'est là qu'arriva l'annonce libératrice que tout le monde attendait :

« Arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans dix minutes. Je répète, arrivée en gare de… »

\- Ouais ça va on a compris ! Hurla Drago au haut-parleur du couloir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son discourt, puisque c'est un haut-parleur.

\- Chouette, on arrive ! Fit gaiement Pétaj en secouant les bras.

\- Dix minutes, c'est juste le temps qu'il me faut pour ramasser mes dents, fit Fred.

\- Bon, maintenant tout le monde dégage ! Cria Tapadnon on virant Fred et ses dents, Georges, Neville, Hermione, Drago, Crabe et Goyle.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien d'avoir de la place, soupira Ron, en enfilant son manteau.

\- Tiens, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un… réfléchit Pétajdeplon. Il est où, Emile-Louis ?

\- Qui ? Demanda Tapa en attrapant sa valise.

\- Ah ouais, le mec du début là ? Se rappela le roux. Vous l'aviez pas balancé par la fenêtre ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit distraitement la sœur ainée.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda tristement la jeune sœur.

\- Impossible ce genre de mec est increvable. Tu vas voir, ça va devenir un running gag de vouloir le tuer, comme Kenny dans South Park.

« Arrivée en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Je répète, arrivée en gare de… »

\- Ta gueule ! Entendirent les trois adolescents depuis le fond du couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la totalité des passagers du train était rassemblée sur le quai de la petite gare du village de Pré-au-Lard (pour ceux qui suivent). Pétajdeplon collait sa sœur afin de ne pas se perdre dans le flot d'élèves trop grands pour elle. Au loin elle vit un homme absolument immense qui lui fit peur au point que quand on lui annonça que c'était lui qui guidait les élèves de première année, la jeune fille tenta de retourner dans le train avant d'être balancée vers le demi-géant par sa tendre frangine. Après avoir encaissé le choc d'avoir vu une enfant voler à travers le quai, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui les mèneraient jusqu'au château.

Tapadnon s'installa dans une des calèches libres, espérant ne pas être dérangée durant le voyage. Malheureusement pour elle, l'auteure est une sadique et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre deux têtes rousses qui se ressemblaient étrangement.

\- Oh non, pas vous ! Cria Tapa.

\- Oh non, pas elle ! Cria Fred avant de recevoir une chaussure dans la tronche.

\- T'as pas tellement le choix ya plus de places dans les autres calèches.

\- Chié, lâcha la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Le premier qui l'ouvre j'le balance par la fenêtre.

Un peu plus loin, on entendit en éternuement, un « à tes souhaits », puis un jeune garçon roux se vit éjecté par la petite fenêtre de la calèche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, tous les élèves de l'école étaient installés à leurs tables respectives hormis les élèves de première année qui se gelaient actuellement les miches dehors en attendant que le professeur McGonnagall les laisse rentrer. Chose qu'elle ne ferait pas tant qu'un certain Neville n'aura pas retrouvé son fichu crapaud.

Quand la petite troupe arriva enfin, tous firent face à un bien étrange spectacle. Le sol était jonché d'assiettes et de verres. Tout le monde était debout. Des objets volaient à travers la salle. Certains élèves criaient, tandis qu'un groupe était réuni autour de deux jeunes gens se battant au milieu de la salle.

\- Je vais te buter, crevure !

\- Lâche mon bras, bitch !

\- Je te raserai la tête dans ton sommeil !

\- Je cracherai dans ta soupe !

\- Je t'arracherai les ongles !

\- Je te donnerai une fessée !

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Casse toi, pôv'con !

\- CELA SUFFIT !

Tapadnon et Fred se figèrent soudain et dévisagèrent McGonnagall, rouge de colère. Derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir Pétajdeplon qui faisait coucou à sa sœur.

\- Un tel comportement est intolérable, lança McGonnagall d'une voix sèche. Retournez tous à vos places, et vous deux, vous viendrez dans mon bureau après le dîner, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui Professeur, marmonnèrent les deux fautifs avant de s'éloigner tout en continuant de s'insulter et de se rejeter la faute.

\- C'est ma sœur ! Chuchota fièrement Pétaj à une fille placée à côté d'elle, qui lui fit un regard bizarre.

S'en suivit un défilé d'élèves à répartir dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Le premier fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Une table applaudit. Enfin, quand je dis une table, je parle bien sûr des gens assis à cette table. Soyons un peu sérieux, une table n'a pas de mains. Le second élève fut aussi envoyé à Serdaigle. La même table applaudit. Le troisième à Poufsouffle. La table à côté de la première qui avait applaudit se mit à applaudir à son tour. Et je parle toujours des gens qui applaudissent et pas de la table car celle-ci non plus n'est point pourvue de mains. Quand vint le tour du quatrième élève…

\- Abrège, l'auteure ! Cria Tapa en brisant le quatrième mur, et je ne parle pas là du mur de la Grande Salle. Yen a qui ont faim !

Bref, donc, enfin, petit à petit les élèves furent répartis. Parmi la foule se trouvaient les quelques petits chanceux qui avaient eu la joie, que dis-je, le bonheur ultime d'avoir partagé leur wagon avec Tapadnon et Pétajdeplon. Après que la fille aux cheveux fous ait été envoyée à Gryffondor, ce fut le tour du petit gros au crapaud de rejoindre la maison des rouge et or.

\- Non mais sans dec', c'est devenu la maison des cassos' pendant l'été ou quoi ? Râla plus ou moins discrètement Tapa alors que le reste de la table applaudissait l'arrivée de Neville.

Puis, après quelques élèves sans intérêt (avouons-le), ce fut le tour du blond insupportable. A l'appel de son nom, Drago Malfoy s'avança fièrement jusqu'au Choixpeau magique, qu'il posa sur sa tête. Mais à peine l'objet avait-il touché les pointes de ses cheveux blonds qu'il se mit à hurler…

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- QUOI ?! Hurla le garçon en balançant le chapeau au sol.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierais de ne pas abimer le matériel de l'école !

La cérémonie put reprendre après que Malfoy eut rejoindre l'infirmerie pour soigner sa crise de convulsions, et s'acheva une fois que le roux moche qui servait de petit frère aux deux abrutis Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais alors que le professeur McGonnagall allait ranger sa liste et le Fameux Choixpeau Magique, Elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Au milieu de la Grande Salle se tenait une petite fille toute seule.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda McGonnagall.

\- Bah, j'attends que vous m'appeliez, répondit naïvement la petite fille d'une voix fluette.

C'était très gênant. Avait-elle sauté un nom dans la liste ?

\- Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?

\- Je m'appelle Pétajdeplon.

A la table de Gryffondor, on pouvait voir une élève de troisième année se plaquer une main sur le front. McGonnagall parcouru une fois de plus sa liste de nom, sans trouver la moindre « Pétajdeplon ». Quelque peu paniquée, elle se tourna vers l'autorité supérieure, à savoir le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, qui lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant de retourner son parchemin. Et en effet, tout en haut du verso (et non pas au verseau, les parchemins n'ont pas de signe astrologique, ahaha, que je suis drôle) était inscrit un unique nom.

\- Ah, oui, bien… Pétajdeplon Ispasrien ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Annonça fièrement la fillette en levant le bras.

Pétaj se dirigea en courant vers le tabouret, se cogna le pied droit contre son pied gauche, trébucha et s'étala au sol, avant de se relever en hâte et de s'assoir sur ledit tabouret. A la table de Gryffondor, on pouvait voir une élève de troisième année se cacher le visage sous son chapeau et faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas la petite maladroite.

Une fois le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, Pétaj entendit une petite voix lui parler à l'oreille…

\- Alors, que va-t-on faire de toi ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla la fille avant de retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête et de le jeter au sol. Il parle ! Ce truc parle ! Hors de ma tête, objet maudit !

\- Mais enfin mademoiselle du calme ! Tenta vainement McGonnagall. C'est un chapeau magique, il vous parle pour vous indiquer la maison dans laquelle vous allez être placée ! Et puis ça devient une manie de jeter ce pauvre chapeau sur le sol, après il va demander à être payer plus pour les dommages qu'il a subit !

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna la folle soudainement calmée. Ah bah ça va alors, souffla-t-elle en s'installant de nouveau sur le tabouret. Vous avez bien fait de me le dire, parce qu'un peu plus et je lui donnais des coups de pieds dans la tronche à votre machin.

\- Ah bah c'est bien ta sœur, au final, chuchota Fred à l'oreille de Tapa avant de se recevoir un poing dans le nez.

McGonnagall posa précautionneusement le Choixpeau sur la tête de Pétajdeplon, qui au final portant plutôt bien son nom selon elle, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas en arrière, juste au cas où.

\- Vous êtes une bien violente jeune fille, annonça le Choixpeau dans la tête de Pétaj.

\- Et toi tu m'as parlé dans ma tête sans prévenir, répondit la violente à voix haute.

\- Certes. Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Une préférence ?

\- Oui ! J'aimerais aller à Pingouïnator !

\- Euh… Mais cette maison n'existe pas !

\- Ah bon ? Zut… Bah si je pouvais être avec ma sœur, ça serait cool.

\- Où est ta sœur ?

\- Là-bas, répondit Pétaj en pointant du doigt vers sa sœur qui fit un plongeon sous la table.

\- Non, mais dans quelle maison je voulais dire, s'impatienta le Choixpeau.

\- Ah, d'accord. Bah elle est à Gryffondor.

\- Ok, GRYFFONDOR ! Annonça tout fort de Choixpeau.

\- Noooooooooooon, gémit quelqu'un sous une table.


	3. Le début des choses sérieuses

\- T'as vu c'est trop cool Tapa, on est dans la même maison !

\- Question de point de vue…

Les deux jeunes sœurs avançaient ensemble dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Normalement, c'était au préfet de conduire les premières années, mais Tapadnon ne le supportait pas, ce stupide rouquemoute avec ses airs supérieurs et ses deux frères tout aussi roux que lui. Bon, ok, pour ses frères, il n'y était pour rien, mais penser qu'ils avaient un ADN commun suffisait à Tapa pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Et puis comme Pétajdeplon semblait décidée à la suivre partout, elle en profiterait pour lui montrer le chemin.

\- Et t'as pas intérêt à te perdre, parce que je viendrai pas t'aider, prévint l'ainée.

\- Promis ! Aaaah, mais c'est quoi ce tableau immonde ?!

\- Non mais, je ne vous permets pas, jeune fille ! S'exclama la Grosse Dame, outrée. Hum, le mot de passe ?

C'est alors que Tapadnon fut prise d'un doute. N'ayant pas attendu le préfet, elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Ne perdant pas son sang-froid pour autant, elle lui répondit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique de répondre dans ce genre de cas.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Ah, oui, je te reconnais toi… Tu peux rentrer. Et avec toi, qui est-ce ?

\- Je suis sa petite sœur, Pétajdeplon !

\- Mes pauvres enfants, soupira la Grosse Dame, vos parents ne vous aimaient pas ?

\- Et toi, ton peintre t'as faite comme ça ou t'as grossi après ? Rétorqua Tapa, visiblement énervée.

\- Ton langage, jeune fille ! Bon, toi tu peux entrer, mais pas elle.

\- Mais euh pourquoi ?! S'écria Pétaj.

\- Je ne te connais pas, je n'ai aucune preuve que tu es bien de Gryffondor, et tu n'as pas le mot de passe. Revient quand tu le connaîtras ou avec ton préfet.

\- Oh, zut… Soupira la petite fille. Tu attends avec moi, Tapa ? Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur qui disparaissait déjà dans le passage derrière le cadre.

\- Je crois que ça veut dire « non », osa la Grosse Dame, un léger air désolée pour la fillette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait enfin retrouvé sa salle commune respective. A peine arrivé, Percy Weasley fonça vers Tapa, lui tenant un discourt plus ou moins réprobateur sur le fait d'avoir embarquée puis laissée sa sœur toute seule dans un couloir. Un léger « cause toujours » échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui alla s'avachir sur l'un des canapés faisant face à la grande cheminée de la salle.

Elle se croyait enfin tranquille quand elle remarqua une tête rousse penchée par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

\- Bah alors, lança George, t'es pas avec Fred ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Tapa d'un air étrangement calme.

\- Bah j'sais pas, vous étiez pas convoqué chez la vieille McGonnagall pour vos conneries de tout à l'heure ?

\- … PUTAIN MERDE FAIT CHIER ! Hurla Tapa en se précipitant hors de la salle commune.

Quelques élèves furent surpris, tandis que d'autres pouffaient de rire. Inquiète, Pétaj s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le jumeau présent.

\- Euh…. Gerges ?

\- Non, Georges.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux ils sont orange ?

\- … Euh ?

Mais allons plutôt voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Tapadnon, car avouons-le, ça sera bien plus intéressant.

La jeune fille de treize ans courait à travers les couloirs, dévala les escaliers pour finalement arriver devant le bureau de la directrice de sa maison. Entendant la voix plus qu'énervante de Fred, elle hésita un instant, mais se décida à frapper.

\- Entrez, fit la voix sèche de McGonnagall.

Tapa s'exécuta (PAN ! Ah bah non, sinon ya plus d'histoire… Déjà que, hein, bon) et pénétra dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha alors du bureau devant lequel se trouvait Fred.

\- Bien, jeunes gens. Pourrais-je avoir une explication sur votre comportement de ce soir ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, balança directement Tapadnon.

\- Mais euh, même pas vrai d'abord ! Répliqua Fred. Sale menteuse !

\- Il m'a fait une remarque que je n'ai que moyennement apprécié, argumenta alors la jeune fille.

\- Mais euh non, même pas vrai ! Relança Fred.

\- Et après plusieurs avertissement qu'il n'a pas pris au sérieux, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il m'importunait.

\- Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus, s'pèce de folle !

\- Tu n'as pas voulu t'arrêter malgré le fait que je t'ai prévenu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu continuais, je plaide donc non coupable.

\- Tu m'as mordu l'oreille !

\- Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu, les arrêta McGonnagall qui commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne (kaaaaakakakakaka). Vous aurez chacun une retenue. Je vous indiquerai le jour et l'heure dans les jours qui viennent. Maintenant, retournez dans votre salle commune.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau en silence. Mais une fois la porte refermée débuta une nouvelle dispute qui dura jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune. Par chance, Percy avait communiqué le mot de passe à Fred, car le « Bouge ton cul, grognasse » de Tapadnon ne marcha pas. De nouveau dans la salle commune, la jeune fille retourna s'étaler sur un canapé, rejoint presque aussitôt par sa sœur.

\- Dis, Tapa, j'ai une question.

\- Pose là, mais vite.

\- Il est où, Emile-Louis ?

Tapa marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

\- … Qui ?

\- Tu sais, le mec que le blond a balancé par la fenêtre, lui rappela George.

\- Ah, ouais… Bah j'en sais rien moi.

\- Peut-être qu'il est mort… S'inquiéta Pétajdeplon.

\- On a pas déjà eu cette conversation, à un moment quelconque de cette fic ? S'interrogea George.

\- C'est possible mais que veux-tu, l'auteure est un peu con et relis pas ses chapitre et OUAAAAAAH !

\- Mon dieu, s'écria Pétaj, Fred vient de se recevoir une armoire sortie de nul part en pleine tronche !

\- Ne jamais contrarier l'auteure, dit simplement Tapa.

\- Si JK Rowling savait tout ce qu'elle fait subir à SES personnages… Soupira le jumeau encore en état de parler.

« Elle avait qu'à pas tuer certaines personnes… » Résonna une voix, quelque part…

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas vos gueules… Enfin non, je les aime pas, mais c'est pas la question, en tout cas moi, je vais me coucher, annonça sobrement Tapa avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, suivie de près par sa petite sœur qui fit de grands signes de la main à tout le monde.

Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer? Pétajdeplon va-t-elle se perdre dans l'école? Ron restera-t-il roux toute sa vie (sans doute, oui) ? Emile-Louis réapparaitra-t-il un jour ? Fred et Tapadnon vont-ils coucher ensemble ?

\- QUOI ?!

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Elle est malade celle là !

\- Plutôt crever !

\- Je crois que je vais vomir…

\- Vise ses chaussures.

\- Il est pas un peu court, le chapitre ?

\- La ferme, Pétaj !

\- Maieuh !

Effectivement, ce chapitre ne fait que 1200 mots. C'est ridicule.

Alors, pour votre plus grand plaisir, on va continuer à raconter n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva, éclairant l'intérieur des salles du château écossais. L'un des rayons, ce petit visselard, traversa le trou de mite d'un rideau de couleur rouge pour venir directement se loger dans l'œil droit d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière, éblouie, se réveilla alors de fort mauvaise humeur, et le manifesta d'un sobre « Putain-fait-chier-ces-conneries » réveillant une bonne partie des autres filles du dortoir.

Tapadnon se leva alors en maugréant, et après s'être brièvement préparée, elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle fut accueillie par deux jeunes hommes roux en tous points identique affichant un large sourire.

\- Bonjour jolie jeune fille en fleur !

\- Ta gueule, Fred.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Georges.

\- Bof.

\- T'as pas rêvé de moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ta gueule, Fred.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Bonjour Pétajdeplon !

\- T'es aussi jolie que ta sœur au réveil !

\- Ta gueule, Fred.

\- Bonjour ! Vous n'avez pas vu mon crapaud ?

\- Bonjour Neville !

\- Bonjour bonjour !

\- Bonjour Rony-Choupinou !

\- Ta gueule, Fred !

\- Vous faites beaucoup de bruit dès le matin…

\- Bonjour Hermione.

\- Bon, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ? J'ai la dalle moi, merde.

\- Toujours aussi élégante, cette chère Tapa.

\- Putain mais TA GUEULE, FRED !

La petite troupe quitta donc la salle commune des Gryffondor, non sans que Tapadnon ne lance une insulte à la grosse dame lorsque cette dernière lui fit une remarque sur ses cheveux décoiffés. Ils descendirent les escaliers dans un vacarme pas possible et arrivèrent enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Il FAUT que vous fassiez quelque chose !

L'ensemble du groupe leva les yeux vers la source du bruit. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonnagall faisait face au garçon blond rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier aux bordures noir et jaune.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Malfoy. Une fois que le Choixpeau vous a désigné une maison, il est impossible d'en changer.

\- Mais je ne peux pas être à Poufsouffle ! POUFSOUFFLE QUOI ! Non mais c'est la grosse honte ! Je vais me faire déshériter moi avec ces conneries !

\- Je vous ferais remarquer que Poufsouffle est une maison honorable dont on peut être fière.

\- Vous déconnez ou quoi ? C'est trop pourriAAAAAAAAAARG !

\- Mon dieu ! Le blond vient de se prendre une porte tombée du plafond !

\- L'auteure est à Poufsouffle. Elle l'a mal pris.

\- Bon, puisque nous sommes tombés d'accord, je vous laisse, monsieur Malfoy. Bonne journée, et ne soyez pas en retard à votre premier cours.

Sur ces mots, Mcgonnagall tourna les talons et entra dans la grande salle. Les gryffondor de tous âges la suivirent et allèrent s'assoir à leur table, pouvant enfin profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner.

Soudain, d'un seul coup, comme ça, pouf, la lourde et imposante porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La totalité des personnes présentes tournèrent alors la tête, pour apercevoir, dans l'ouverture, un jeune garçon à l'allure maladroite et aux cheveux noirs en désordre. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir l'intrus.

\- Kessessé ? Marmonna-t-il de sa vieille voix.

\- Euh, bonjour. Excusez-moi, je suis en retard, je me suis endormi dans le train, je crois.

\- Hum, vraiment ? Etrange, ça, très étrange… Quel est votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Emile-Louis.

\- Ah bah non, il est pas mort.

\- Je vous l'avez dit, ça crève jamais ces trucs-là.

\- Je sens venir le running-gag avec ce mec.

\- Chut, on ne spoil pas !

\- Avancez, monsieur Louis.

\- Euh non, Emile-Louis, c'est mon prénom ?

\- Ah, bien. Et votre nom de famille ?

\- C'est Rogue, Je m'appelle Emile-Louis Rogue.

...

WHAT A TWIIIIST!


End file.
